1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for providing a messenger service, and in particular, to a method and system for providing a virtual messenger service for enabling a user to use various functions of a mobile communication terminal similar to using a messenger service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, users have gotten used to using a messenger service through a Personal Computer (PC). The messenger service refers to a service for enabling the user to exchange an instant message with other online Internet users. In order to use the messenger service, the user has to access a service provider's Web page, subscribe for a membership, and create his/her messenger account.
In order for the user to use the messenger service by a mobile communication terminal, the mobile communication terminal should be equipped with a wireless Internet browser, and access a wireless Internet. After the user accesses a messenger server by the mobile communication terminal, he/she can select a desired menu such as chatting and message sending, and communicate with another party over Internet.
The conventional messenger service includes a menu for interworking with the mobile communication terminal and the other party over the Internet. However, this is inconvenient in that the conventional messenger service cannot be provided until the mobile communication terminal is in an online access state based on the wireless Internet. A messenger service for enabling a membership user to exchange the instant message even with a non-membership user is being required for the user's convenience.
As described above, the user is inconvenient in using, by the mobile communication terminal, a familiar messenger service on the PC because of a limited size of a screen of the mobile communication terminal and Internet access. It is being also required to consider the user's convenience in using various functions of the mobile communication terminal as the user gets used to communication circumstances such as the messenger service used on the PC.